


That One Thing

by sweet_honey_peach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_honey_peach/pseuds/sweet_honey_peach
Summary: guys i am alive. Im in college and finals JUST ended yesterday so im happy to announce I will be updating my stories again so stay tuned.This is an assignment I had to do for my high school english class, i forgot what the prompt was but i think it was something around 'talk about one item you cant live without' or something. it related to a reading where the author grew up with nothing (i think) and then wrote about how bad life was for him. Anyways you dont have to read if you don't want to but i was proud of myself so yeah, see you guys soon.





	That One Thing

Imagine the one thing you cant live without. Yes that thing, that one thing you love so much you cant imagine yourself living without it. Your days are better because of that one thing, its brings you ultimate joy, something nothing else can.

 

Imagine you giving it away.

Of course you would never give it away purposely, but what if something happened to it, what would you do then? Everything can be replaced. Whether it be big or small, alive or not.

it can be replaced.

Of course it means too much to you so you wouldn't give your prize possession to someone or something else, right?

 

Imagine your possession being able to help someone else out in greater ways than you could imagine.

Of course you wouldn't give it away because that one possession is yours,

what if it could save someone?

Then would you give away the one thing that brings you ultimate joy, Eternal happiness? Then you would have to spare your happiness for someones else's life, right? You wouldn't let an innocent person die because you're selfish, right? Of course not, you weren't raised that way. You would give your one thing away to help someone in need.

Now it's gone.

 

Imagine someone you truly care about, whether it be a friend, husband, wife, boyfriend etc.

Imagine if they truly needed your item, what would you do then?

What if the risk of them staying alive was all on your prized possession, you would give it up to save them, wouldn't you?

Everything can be replaced.

You can always replace your item and get a new one.

There's never one of anything.

You can find whatever you need anywhere, new parents; adoption center, new pet; pound or shelter, new car; dealership, money; jobs.

 

You’re stuck.

You have the voices of your conscious in your head, do you listen to the good or bad side?

You're stuck.

The internal conflict twists and turn your intuitions left and right, _you want to keep your item_ but _you don't want to seem stingy._

You're stuck.

What will you do? Can you imagine life without it? Of course you're deciding if to keep it, or give it away to someone who really needs it.

Can you do it?

You can but you cant. You can but you don’t want to.

You’re stuck.

You cant imagine yourself without this.

But you can.

You want to have a good reputation, have a good name for yourself.

 

Imagine if it didn’t matter.

Would your true intentions show? Would you scoff in the face of the person below you? Would you even bat an eye?

Of course not.

Your true intentions will show. Unless it benefits you, you're not helping anyone out

right? Of course, you can always give your item away, to make you seem like a good samaritan.

 

But will you?

Can you give your prize away as if it was not even yours in the first place?

Of course you can give your item away.

But can you imagine life without it?

Would your life change drastically without it? _You can buy another one silly_ they say

Can you imagine life without it?

You can, but you don’t want to

right?


End file.
